


Travel Delays

by SorceressStrange



Series: Winter's Bite [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Boys Kissing, Do not post to another site, Goodbye Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Maybe a little Dom Tony and Sub Stephen? You can be the judge, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Snark, Teasing, Top Tony Stark, Well the plot comes later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22792726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorceressStrange/pseuds/SorceressStrange
Summary: Tony HAS to be on a plane in 30 minutes to spend a week in California over Stark Industries plans. But he can't just SAY goodbye to Stephen Strange now can he.This was originally going to be posted on Valentine's Day but is of course quite a bit late.
Relationships: IronStrange - Relationship, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, strangeiron - Relationship
Series: Winter's Bite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638646
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Travel Delays

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly thank you for giving this one shot a... Well, shot. Poor choice of words.  
> This was originally gonna be the opening chapter of a Whumptober fic last year. But, I might have mentioned this before, my confidence wasn't all that great back in October to start posting publicly (it still isn't but I want to write & share). 
> 
> I am planning to write/finish writing the sick fic that follows this. Hopefully soon or once I've done writing the Western AU I'm working on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this! Any & all errors are my own. I have no beta. Kudos/Comments are always appreciated. Thanks!

“I’m almost ready!” Tony hissed as quietly as he could into the phone in his right hand. Hopping around the Sanctum Sanctorum’s master bedroom where Stephen Strange stirred beneath rumpled bedsheets, hips jerking forward into the mattress beneath him. Tony’s second pillow resting up against the side of the bed. Stephen’s second pillow hanging off the end of the bed where his bare feet nudged it over the edge. His dishevelled hair was all Tony could see when he heard the soft groan from the bed. He spun round; trousers hanging from his hips with the zipper undone, white shirt hanging from his mouth as he gritted his teeth. Pepper’s voice could be heard clear as day on the other end of the line, demanding to get answers. Stephen inhaled deeply, lifting his head from between the two pillows he had rolled into. His eyes half open, full of sleep and the need to go back under. He swallowed, clearing his throat as he blinked tiredly over at Tony. Clearing hazy vision to see Tony stumble and stagger backwards. Pepper’s voice nearing scream level as she screamed Tony’s name down the phone. Patience growing thin no matter how long she had been working alongside Tony and had grown used to his antics. It didn’t mean she would accept them. The inventor shook his head, spitting the shirt out of his mouth as he calmly answered,

“Pep, I will be there in the next thirty minutes.”

Stephen reached out for Tony’s pillow on his left, pulling it closer till he could hug it to his chest. Resting his chin on the edge of the pillow as he closed his eyes again. Listening to Tony toss his phone onto the dresser nearby. There was a sound of shuffling as Tony scooped up his shirt and quickly slipped both arms in but left his shirt entirely unbuttoned. The sound of his zipper being pulled up was heard before bare feet patted gently across the wooden floor, around to Stephen’s side of the bed where he carefully climbed back onto the bed.

He felt Tony’s warms hands come to rest on his back, sliding up to his shoulders,

“Can I get in on that hug?” Tony whispered, leaning down over him. His hands sliding up and around to hold onto his shoulders. Stephen nuzzled his head into the pillow, moaning softly when he felt Tony’s naked chest press against his back. The soft brush of his shirt against his skin. A flashback of the night before entering his mind causing his hips to buck into the mattress. Tony chuckled, pressing a wet kiss to the bite he’d made on Stephen’s shoulder the night before,

“Don’t tempt me for round four,” He breathed out heavily,

“Mmm,” Stephen moaned before exhaling contently, “Round four and five sound good right now,”

Tony breathed in sharply, feeling his cock twitch at the idea of it. The need to hear Stephen’s heated moans, shuddering whispers of his name spoken into his ear. He quickly sat up to run his hands down Stephen’s back. Peeling the sheet away from Stephen’s naked back. Fingertips grazing the small of his back, provoking a rise of Stephen’s hips. A soft moan entering his ears that was soon filled with disappointment when Tony reluctantly pulled his hands away. His eyes taking in the milky skin. The toned muscles. Every dip and curve he could see. Tilting his head as he watched Stephen carefully roll over onto his back. His head coming to rest on his pillow. Looking up at Tony who studied every inch of Stephen’s impressive chest and abdominals. The flex of a bicep as Stephen arched his right arm, a trembling hand resting just above his head. Fingertips grazing the headboard that had drummed against the wall countless times the night before.

Bright oceanic eyes looked away from Tony’s face, focusing on his neck to see his Adam’s apple bob with the gulp he made. Warm whiskey eyes stuck on Stephen’s abs. His left hand shaking as he resisted the urge to tear away the sheet that draped over Stephen’s groin. If Tony cocked his head to the right, he knew he would have been able to see beneath the sheet. But Pepper’s voice echoed in his mind. He needed to leave. He didn’t _want_ to. But he _had_ to. Tony bit his lip, a smile curling his lips. A devilish look in his eye as he looked into Stephen’s eyes,

“You’re gonna get me killed you know that right,” He warned playfully, smiling as Stephen smiled and laughed a little. Shuffling in his place a little as he asked,

“Pepper I assume?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered, a tinge of disappointment in his voice. His smile faltered as he reached up for the hand above Stephen’s head, bringing his arm down so he could hold his hand in a way that was comfortable for Stephen, “She needs me to go with her to LA. Help her with some stuff. Gonna be gone for like, a week.”

Stephen blinked, looking up at the ceiling as he teased,

“Mmm, so that’s what last night was about.”

Looking back at Tony who smiled at him,

“You’re not gonna miss me this whole week?” Tony teased back, leaning over his lover as Stephen smiled and whispered,

“Of course, I will Anthony.”

“I’ll be back before you know it.” He paused, stealing Stephen’s lips in a deep kiss. Running a hand through untamed hair. The same hand sliding down to Stephen’s cheek, holding him tenderly as they shared a second, deeper kiss. Tony taking one last taste, caressing Stephen’s tongue with his before he pulled away,

“Catch you in a week gorgeous. Don’t have too much fun without me.” Tony teased, kissing the tip of Stephen’s nose before climbing off the bed. He wandered out of Stephen’s view to find his shirt, “If you do, make sure FRIDAY films it.”

“And how would I achieve that?”

“I’ve left a phone on your dresser. Latest Stark Phone. Built by yours truly.” Tony stated proudly, beaming that smile that always made Stephen’s heart flutter. Stephen gave a soft smile, staying silent as Tony explained,

“FRIDAY’s installed on there too. I’ve also given the back a panel made out of the same nanotech as the suit. So, when you need to hold the phone on your bad days,” Tony paused, looking at Stephen’s right hand, softening his voice, “You won’t drop the phone. It will form a glove around your hand. Nothing too tight but it’ll make sure you don’t drop it. _And_ ,” His cheekiness returning, “It can also be a stand or a branch for the phone. So, position it to your heart’s desires. Or mine. Then send them over to me. It’s already synched up to the wi-fi here.” He paused, snickering a little, “I can’t believe you guys have that here,”

“Yes, it was quite the heartbreaking day when we had to say goodbye to the can and string we had been using all this time. I’m surprised you even got my calls.” Stephen smiled, eyes widening as he playfully exclaimed, “Oh! And the candles! Oh, _not_ the candles.”

“Asshole,”

“Just a note as well, you have built a gadget you have confessed countless times that you despise no matter how ornate a name you give it,”

Tony blinked quickly, squinting his eyes as he looked at Stephen in confusion. Waiting for the Sorcerer to answer,

“A selfie stick.”

He watched the horror dawn on Tony’s face slowly. Horror that turned to disbelief. To disgust as he closed his eyes and hung his head. Stephen chuckled as he rolled over onto his right side, propping himself up on his elbow as Tony opened his eyes and decided,

“It’s an adjustable stand. How about that.”

Stephen smiled watching as Tony looked down at his shirt that was still undone.

There was a soft sigh of contentment as Stephen watched Tony contemplate buttoning up his shirt, teasing,

“There is a tremendous lack of subtilty in your request I might add,”

“It can be my welcome home present.”

“Why watch a recording when you can edit a live show?” Stephen teased, voice dropping almost to a growl that roused an interested twitch of Tony’s cock. His mouth drying and his heart pounding at the thoughts in his mind. Already planning to send a text warning of his arrival back at the Sanctum. Picturing all the possible scenarios he could be greeted by,

“How many clones we talkin about? What’s the max?”

“As many as you would like.” Stephen said deeply, his voice thick with arousal as he bent his left leg. Sliding it forward so the sheet fell in at the small of Stephen’s back. Rising with the curve of that delicious arse. Tony froze. Eyes fixated on his lower half. Stephen seeing the moment the scientist’s brain combusted as Tony’s mouth fell slack. The Sorcerer shook his head, chuckling as FRIDAY chirped from the phone on the dresser,

“System failure Doctor,” There was a moment of silence before FRIDAY announced from Tony’s phone now, “Miss Potts is calling Boss,”

Tony blinked quickly. Choking on an inhale as he croaked,  
“Okay, okay… I uh…” Another clear of his throat, “I’ll get this all done and over with asap. _You_ ,” Tony whispered heavily, glancing at Stephen as he snatched his shoes from near the bedroom door, “Remember to film _anything_ , _anything_ that comes to mind. I’m open to ideas. I love brainstorming sessions. Practical ones especially. Whatever comes to your mind? Film it. Send it to me. I’ll take a look. Prepare feedback and when I get back, we can go over each one of them in detail and test potential options for each,”

Stephen shook his head, smiling brightly at Tony as he rushed to put his shoes on. Remembering his jacket had been left out in the hallway outside of the bedroom. He nodded, looking over at Stephen who was shuffling under the sheet to lay on his back again. Hearing Tony ask quickly,

“Time FRIDAY?”

There was a pause. The AI knowing what was about to happen,

“Twenty-two minutes left Boss,” FRIDAY answered, a hint of her own frustration surfacing. Tony nodded, looking down at himself. He was dressed. Sloppily, but to be honest he wasn’t trying to look good. He’d be buttoned up before he even left the Sanctum. He could change on the plane. He just needed to get there… He moved in a flash.

There was barely anytime to blink, let alone move, as Stephen suddenly found Tony crawling over him. Stephen glancing down at his legs as the sheet was snatched away. Leaving him naked and exposed. His eyes closing with the nudge of Tony’s head against his. Lifting his head up to kiss him. Smiling against those cupid lips when Stephen moaned loudly at the feel of Tony’s right hand closing around his cock. He wrapped his left arm around Tony’s shoulders, his right hand holding his cheek tenderly as they shared short, needy kisses. Tony giving the base of his cock an experimental squeeze at the base, sealing his lips over the Sorcerers’ who moaned desperately at the touch. The two breaking apart for a moment, Tony raising his head as Stephen tried to object,

“Anthony,” A moan delaying the rest of his thoughts as Tony leaned in down to nibble at his neck, “Tony,” He swallowed, “Pepper will kill you,” A grunt breaking the sentence as Tony nibbled at his ear lobe. His voice breathless, “And then me.”

“She’ll understand,” He replied, his voice muffled by the beautiful long neck Tony returned to, longing to taste the Sorcerer’s soft skin. Stephen laughed, tipping his head back with a moan before disagreeing,

“I doubt it,”

Whatever _fight_ was in him melted away as he felt Tony suck a mark into his neck. Only the carnal need for the satisfaction only Tony’s touch could bring him was all that mattered now.

Tony squeezed him a second time, biting gently at his neck as Stephen moaned. A buck of his hips allowing for some desired friction to be made, but Tony tightened his hold a little. Squeezing him a third time as he followed the movement of his hips as they bucked up into the touch. Preventing any friction being made. He grinned at the frustrated groan that echoed in the room as Stephen grabbed hold of Tony’s arms. His eyes half open, glassy with lust. Staring up at Tony who stared at him for a second. The inventor leaning down and grunting as Stephen surged up and met him halfway in a passionate kiss. A shaky left hand coming up to cradle the back of his head. Holding him in place as Tony’s tongue plunged into Stephen’s mouth. A resounding moan and an intense shudder of his body almost forcing the Sorcerer back down to the bed.

FRIDAY stayed silent but was counting down the minutes before she herself would know that it would be impossible for Tony to reach Pepper on time. But she also knew that once Tony had started something, there was no stopping him. Stephen was feeling it himself. His body burning up with need. Feeling a tightness in his groin as his cock hardened rapidly under Tony’s touch. His skin damp with sweat as he struggled under Tony’s grip. His breath stolen from him with kisses Tony couldn’t stop himself from taking. Taking in every moan as Stephen’s body shuddered under the occasional squeeze of Tony’s hand. The needy groans as his hips moved of their own accord, feeling Tony move with him to prolong the torture. The soft gasps, the lustful sighs as he was held prisoner in Tony’s hold. Surrendering to him beautifully as he fell away from sinful lips.

Tony watched as Stephen writhed beneath him. His eyes closed. Lips parted as he panted heavily. Frustrated. Tony’s eyes fixated on the image of desperation Stephen was presenting to him. He could torment him for hours. Giving his cock gentle squeezes. A hint of a slide of his hand. Loosening his hold and moving his hand just a little before tightening around him again. Enjoying every moan of relief Stephen gave him when he moved, however short it was, before frustrated whines broke through as he stopped. Stephen swallowed, hard. If Tony wasn’t going to get him off, then he would at least try and give Tony an idea of the torment he was putting him through.

His left hand returned to the back of Tony’s head, pulling him close to distract him with a hungered kiss. Using his left hand to direct him until their lips sealed together perfectly, moans muffled by their lips. His right hand slipping between their bodies. Reaching down for Tony’s trousers. His fingers were in no state to pop the button. Maybe a little magic was needed. Instead, he reached for the zipper. His fingers grazing against Tony’s cock, caged in his trousers, that was quickly growing hard and uncomfortable for the scientist. Tony pulled himself away from Stephen’s sinful lips, his hand leaving his cock, a smirk on his lips as he denied,

“Nuh uh,” Sitting back on Stephen’s thighs as he took hold of Stephen’s forearm with his left hand. Pulling his hand away from him as he breathed out, “Not enough time,”

“Sounds like a challenge,” Stephen panted as his arm was raised above his head. Tony leaning forward to hold it in place. Lifting himself up from Stephen’s thigh as he gazed deep into his eyes. Watching his pupils dilate as he wrapped his fingers around him again. Watching Stephen shudder beneath him and the tug of the arm he held as he started to stroke him again.

Tony smirked, tilting his head to his right as he gave Stephen what he was craving that morning. Stephen’s eyes fluttering shut. His head falling to his right. His long beautiful neck straining when he dug his head back into the pillow when Tony tightened his hold. Softening his hold at the groan Stephen made. Every stroke of his hand up and down his length had the Sorcerer whimpering. Whining. Groaning. Moaning. Squirming under his touch. His pale skin starting to glisten with sweat as he writhed beneath the inventor. The hand that at the back of Tony’s head grabbing hold of his shoulder. Pulling on his shirt.

Long blissfully tortuous minutes passed by. The sounds escaping Stephen’s parted lips were growing louder. Tony picking up the hint of a tremble in the last four groans. His eyes had never left him. Always watching his lover as Stephen reached for Tony’s shoulder with his free hand. Gasping as he opened his eyes half way. Looking up at Tony as he uttered breathlessly,

“Anthony,”

Tony swallowed, leaning down closer to him as the Sorcerer pleaded,

“Stop teasing,”

Tony bounced his eyebrows, eyes dropping to watch his lips as he quickened his strokes just a touch. Enough to have the desired effect on the man beneath him. Watching his eyes close and his head tilt back with a gasp. His back arching as his hips continued their dance. Slowing when Tony whispered,

“Open your eyes gorgeous,”

Stephen shuddered but did as commanded. Resting his back down on the bed. Relaxing his neck as he opened his eyes and gazed up into warm chocolate eyes that dilated as soon as their eyes met. A visible swallow travelling down Tony’s neck as his lips parted with a soft smack. His voice heavy with his own need as he whispered again,

“Don’t close them.”

Stephen’s eyes flickered left and right. Swallowing at the slight increase in speed Tony gained with his strokes. Pre-cum dribbling down his cock was smeared up and down his length with every stroke Tony made.

Stephen did as he was told. Never taking his eyes off Tony. Watching the scientist struggle with his own growing arousal as his moans grew louder. Fighting to keep his eyes open. With his arm pinned above his head, trembling fingers shook against the pillow. Reaching out to clutch it as a familiar pressure built in his groin. Tony spotted the tell-tale sign. The twitch of Stephen’s eyes as they briefly widened. The hard thrust he made with his hips into his hand. Tony slid the hand holding Stephen’s arm a little higher. Carefully sliding his fingers between Stephen’s. Listening to Stephen’s breaths grow more laboured. Each breath carrying a heated moan. But he needed that extra touch. That nudge to really push him over. Tony was still teasing. Feeling the side of his thumb and finger touch the head of his cock but never going further. When he thought he would free him of this torture, Tony would slide his hand away. Delaying the release he so desperately needed. 

Over on the dresser, a single burst of vibration rattled the wood. A warning from FRIDAY that they would need to move it along. Neither one looked away from the other. Awareness returning to Stephen, realising how late Tony was gonna be. How dead the two of them would be. But the feel of Tony’s thumb stroking over the head of his cock, spreading pre-cum over him, before his hand slid down his length shattered that thought. Stephen’s free hand moving to cradle the back of Tony’s head. Pulling him closer. Fighting to not close his eyes as he moaned loudly. His back arching with the feel of Tony’s nail dipping into the slit on the next stroke up.

Tony closed the minute distance between them. Taking Stephen’s lips with short heated kisses. Each kiss ending with soft smacks. The occasional swipe of his tongue. Keeping his eyes open to make sure Stephen did the same. Keeping his pace of strokes of Stephen’s cock, adding a twist of his hand as he reached the head. Teasing a fingernail as his hand moved away. Keeping up that rhythm, that pattern of movement, until Stephen was undone. Gasping loud. Eyes widening a little as he tugged on Tony’s hair. Tony’s hand coming just below the head of his cock when he felt the first pulsation of Stephen’s cock. Felt the first spurt of cum hit Stephen’s stomach. Tony stopped his movement. Watching as Stephen managed to somehow maintain eye contact. Shuddering under him. Bucking his hips up into his grip. Feeling the next load of cum dribble out and down onto his hand as Stephen moaned through his orgasm. Tony moaning heavily as he continued to stroke Stephen through each blissful wave. Hearing the moans turn into harsh grunts and short cries with each jerk of his body. Head pleasantly fuzzy. His skin tingling as his cock twitched in Tony’s hand.

Stephen’s body sank into the bed with a long, content sigh. The last tremors of his orgasm causing one last small drop of cum to gather on the head of his cock. Tony groaned heavily. Releasing Stephen’s hand as he looked down at the cock in his other. Feeling him softening after his released. He shuffled down Stephen’s legs, lowering himself enough to take his cock between his lips. Resting his hand on Stephen’s abs when his lover hissed at the touch, groaning as Tony licked every drop off his cock. Keeping him in hand as he crawled forward. Running his tongue flat over Stephen’s stomach. Sucking at his skin and leaving marks as he stroked Stephen’s cock again.

Once each splash of cum had been licked away, Tony kissed his way up Stephen’s chest. Stroking his cock as he moved. Pressing a soft kiss to each nipple before groaning heavily,

“Fuck that was hot,”

Stephen huffed a short laugh. Eyes closing now as Tony moved up his body. Feeling his lips pepper his cheeks and temples with sweet kisses. Leaning down to kiss him passionately. His hand continuing its movement until Stephen hissed with the overstimulation. His hand reaching down to smack Tony’s hand away from him. The two pulling away as Stephen chuckled in the afterglow of his orgasm. Feeling the pillow dip as Tony placed both hands on it, pressed on either of Stephen’s head, and looked down at the image Stephen presented to him. Hair a mess. Cheeks flushed. Skin sparkling with a thin layer of sweat. Chest heaving. Eyes closed still as he tried to catch his breath. Slow the pounding of his heart. But the second vibration from Stephen’s phone was more intense. Rousing Stephen from his blissful trance. Opening his eyes as Tony huffed. Leaning in close as he hinted,

“You’ll have to film round five and send it me later,”

Stephen smirked, moaning softly as he lifted his head and stole a quick kiss. Teasing him back,

“I’ll try to fit something in later,”

Tony raised his head. Eyes wide. Mouth open as he wondered if it was a scheduling conflict or if Stephen had plans for something else entirely. Why did he agree to this meeting again? Maybe he could cancel? But then, Pepper would _really_ kill him.

He had no other choice. Not when FRIDAY forced both phones on the dresser to vibrate loudly. Stephen grumbled, looking over at the dresser as Tony hurried to climb off the bed. Looking down to find both phones lit up,

“Okay I’m on my way!”

“Ten minutes Boss,” FRIDAY mentioned, shutting off the vibrations. Tony turned, leaning back against the dresser to watch Stephen prop himself up on a shaky elbow. A content smile on his face, eyes taking in every inch of Tony. The wrinkled shirt. A few spots of cum soaking through the material. He’d have to fix that before he left. Stephen inhaled deeply at the bulge in Tony’s pants. Licking his lips at the thought of quickly blowing Tony. But he didn’t want another frustrated rumble from FRIDAY and Tony was needed on important matters in California. Stephen’s eyes brought back to his lover’s face with a lustful look as Tony told him,

“Don’t tempt me, you know I would stay here in a heartbeat,”

Stephen hummed softly,

“Plus, this’ll be something to do on the plane,”

Stephen snorted but shook his head,

“You’re horrible,” He commented, smiling as Tony smiled and laughed.

As he laughed, Stephen bent his ring finger and raised his left hand. Giving a quick flicked up. Watching as Tony’s shirt magically buttoned up, leaving three buttons undone at the top. Sliding into his trousers with no help from either of the two men. Eliciting a sharp squeal from the scientist as any sign of their fun that morning disappeared in a wisp of smoke. Tony frowned, huffing,

“No fun,”

“You’re late for Pepper and this is my way of apologising to her,”

Tony shook his head, hurrying over to the bed and climbing back on top. Stealing one last kiss from Stephen before forcing himself away. Snatching his phone from the dresser and shoving it into his pocket as he looked back over at Stephen. The two smiling sweetly at each other as Tony pushed himself towards the bedroom door. Giving Stephen a wink before saying his goodbye. Both promising that they’ll call. Tony asking Stephen to do not do anything stupid while he was away, as Stephen asked for him to behave, before he left the bedroom.

There was an ache in his heart as soon as he no longer sensed Tony’s presence in the Sanctum. A noticeable empty feeling once Tony had crossed the threshold. He knew he would be safe. If there was anyone he trusted, more than anything, to keep him safe it was Pepper Potts. All Stephen needed to do was live up to his end of the deal.


End file.
